1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for environmental remediation. More particularly, it relates to devices for separating oil from oil-contaminated sea ice.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,645 describes a land vehicle system for collecting crude oil and other contaminants which have been spilled on snow and ice covered surfaces which includes a crawler tractor having an auger type collection and transfer mechanism for skimming the contaminant and a layer of snow and/or ice from the Earth's surface. The recovered oil and snow and/or ice are transported by a vacuum line to a storage and transport vehicle towed behind the tractor. The storage and transport vehicle may be self-propelled and includes an onboard storage tank which is heated to melt the snow and/or ice and a separator for separating air used to transport the contaminated snow and/or ice to the tank. The tractor includes onboard prime movers for operating a vacuum pump for collecting the contaminated snow and/or ice and a prime mover for propulsion and operation of the skimming and collection mechanism.
International Patent Publication No. WO 00/53488 describes a method and device for collecting oil mixed with ice blocks. In this method, ice is pressed under the surface of the water in which it is floating and forced along an inclined surface formed by a bar screen or a grating. The oil is separated from the ice by vibrating the inclined surface formed by the bar screen. The device may be attached to the side or bow of a ship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,957 describes an apparatus for melting snow. The apparatus comprises a heating chamber which is vented to the atmosphere, with the heating chamber including an upper portion and a lower portion. Spaced heat exchangers are positioned in the lower portion, which are heated by hot gas flowing therethrough. The heat exchangers exhaust the hot gas into the heating chamber so that heat is applied to the snow via the heat exchangers and directly by the discharge of hot gas into the heating chamber. Drain means are also included for draining water from the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,040 describes a centrifugal oil-water separator comprising an inner spinning bowl having openings near the lower outer periphery for passage of water therefrom into an outer bowl which remains stationary. The oil-water mixture is passed to the upper center of the spinning bowl with separation of the oil and water therein, concentrating the oil near the top of the inner bowl and disposable water is removed from the outer bowl.